1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to removable storm and hurricane shutters and more particularly to a storm reinforcing brace for corrugated hurricane shutters.
2. Description of Related Art
Hurricane shutters have become extremely popular and useful in the hurricane prone sections of the country. Such hurricane shutters are typically deployed prior to an area coming under the influence tropical storm and hurricane weather conditions and serve to prevent damage to the glass windows and portal doors as a result of high winds and flying debris. An example of such a storm shutter installation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261 which is primarily directed to a hurricane shutter which includes a lower support channel or bracket which is readily adaptable to a range of lower sill angles to which this portion of the storm shutter is attached.
Following are a number of prior art references which teach means for reinforcing window and door protective devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,285 to Roos discloses a means to protect windows. Birs teaches a hurricane shutter reinforcement and method in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,315.
A window barrier is taught by Dandridge in U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,848. Carr discloses a combination storm shutter and fastener in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,174.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,768 to Rodrigues teaches a window storm panel brace. A bracing device for a storm panel is also disclosed by Clewis in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,509.
DiVeroli discloses a storm panel system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,264. A hurricane shutter apparatus for installation in a building during its original construction is taught by Biggers in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0010792.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
The present invention affords a simple, easy to install hurricane reinforcing brace particularly adapted to strengthen corrugated plastic or metal hurricane panels across the mid-section of such panels, typically the weakest area for resisting airborne flying objects during tropical storms and hurricane force winds. The invention is easily attachable to the window frame and likewise, easily interengageable with the corrugated hurricane shutter after the reinforcing brace has been installed.